Jealousy to Heal
by lotus-bugxm9
Summary: While patching up everyone from their battle with Chimmei Yuya is suprised yet defensive when Benitora gets whiningly jealous of Akira. oneshot


**Title: **Jealousy to Heal

**Author: **lotus-bugxm9

**Fandom: **Samurai deeper Kyo

**Paring:** Not so much of a real paring here…….just some hints and [some good laughs;0

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **Nope I do not own anything what so ever belonging to the wonderful world of **SDK!**

**A/N: **This little story here takes place in volume # 19 of the Manga in chapter-149 of the story for I thought it was really funny how Benitora all of a sudden got really jealous of Yuya's defense of Akira! So anyways, with that said please enjoy and **R&R** when ever you can! Thanks;0

**Summery:** While patching up everybody from their battle with Chimmei, Yuya is surprised and yet defensive when Benitora suddenly gets whiningly jealous of Akira annoying all.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

The atmosphere on the high cliff side was quiet as everyone was resting from their earlier battle with Chinmei. Kyo was still out unconscious while all the rest stood around waiting while Yuya went along patching up all of the wounded.

Sitting down on the hard rocky ground Yuya was finishing up bandaging up Mahiro's injured arms with the aid of Sasuke when the silence was suddenly broke by non other then Benitora.

All turned there heads quickly in time to see with bewilderment the pink hair hotheaded spearman advance on none other then Akira who looked completely delirious to it all. The two were known to have a bad case of rivalry and held a grudge.

"That reminds me?" Benitora mussed narrowing his eyes dangerously in the direction of the young genius blind swordsman "There been something I've been wondering about this whole time we've been here?"

Everyone held their breath wondering what in the world Benitora was up to and Yuya began to get worried something might happen so she prepared herself to possibly save the day.

"What the heck are you doing here Akira?!" Benitora finally accused loudly waving a guilty finger at the white haired samurai who looked taken aback

"What's all of this all of a sudden?" Akira spoke softly frowning

"Oh don't give me that crap…you punk!" Benitora continued on with a growl "I mean you've been a thorn in our side for so long, and now you're supposed to be are friend?!"

Yuya and the rest let out a weary sigh after hearing this seeing Benitora was just being his normal obnoxious self who was way over protective of his group's interest.

Yuya for one didn't get why Benitora was so worked up about I mean she knew Benitora and Akira in the past had had some fights but now wasn't exactly the time to be getting all proud and cocky.

"You the most pointless unskilled hanger any your questioning my right to me here?" Akira mussed with raised curious eyebrows

"What!" Benitora snapped getting closer with a loud rumble "You want a piece of me you little…smart ass!"

"Tell me how is that rib of yours I broke anyway?" Akira laughed looking mighty smug, "Need a few more Broken?"

"What you think you can beat me like that?" Benitora hissed as the two men were now nose to nose in a growing fight "Just try!"

"Hm….perhaps I will" Akira mumbled reaching back for his two deadly swords

"Perhaps you should!" Benitora said back doing the same as he raised his spear high and mighty

But suddenly when things seemed to be getting out of hand between these two hotheads Akira suddenly with a loud gasp of pain fell to his knees with grinding teeth.

Benitora meanwhile blinking his eyes confusingly for a moment or two started so smile in victory seeing he had at last somehow managed to whip the youngster samurais in to submission.

However proud he was at the bizarre victory that was sort lived he suddenly saw Yuya getting up quickly off the ground startled to see that Akira was in pain and rushed to his side throwing Benitora off.

"Are you all right?" Yuya asked softly kneeling beside the blind samurai with great worry.

"Yes……...it's just my wounds from my fight with Saishi and Saisei" Akira began weakly while clenching his chest through his kimono where his wounds resided "My…mouth may bluff but my body tells the truth it seems"

"Akira…?" Yuya said gently placing a warm hand on his shoulder

"Bah! He's just faking it!" Benitora suddenly said jumping in to interrupt. "Didn't you just see him right now he just tried to turn me into a…..human ice cube!?"

"I know a lot had happened between us and Akira" Yuya began turning her head to look over her shoulder to Benitora who looked flabbergasted "But truth be tolled we would never have gotten this far if it weren't for him"

"Yuya…."Benitora mussed dejectedly slumping his shoulders

And with that said Yuya Ignoring Benitora completely, as much as she could made up her mind what to do. For although these two had some serious headstrong fights the situation still remained Akira was part of the group now and further more her patient in need.

"You need to rest……Akira" Yuya whispered near the young samurai's ear as she wrapped a sturdy arm around his waist helping him up

"Yes…..I think that's wise" Akira said back carefully doing the same as he placed an arm around the young bounty huntresses back with a genuine smile of thanks

However, in this instant Beninota froze suddenly seeing the true picture of what was happening and if felt like a punch in the gut as there was a smile of victory on Akira face. Benitora was not going to have any of that for this blind know it all squirt wasn't going to get the best of him if it was the last thing he did for

No one was going to touch his sweetie to be.

"Akira!!!" Benitora bellowed full of jealously as he saw the two walk away limply "You keep your filthy paws off of her that's my….Yuya!"

"Tora give it a rest!!!" Yuya shot back over her shoulder giving him a death glare "I'm just helping him out alright, now...go away!"

This however did not stop Benitora, he didn't even give it a single thought. Benitora with a loud huff then nearly having steam coming out of his ears and nose charged at the two of them like a mad bull.

For he knew what that jerk Akira was getting at, he might have all the rest fooled to think that he was a saint but deep down Benitora knew otherwise. He was a good for nothing tricky little punk kid who was out to steal Yuya away from him and he wasn't about to let that happen.

Mahiro, Sasuke and Bontenmuru watched this little exchange go on with doubtful looks and it was then that Benitora started to charge at the two. Sasuke however quickly seeing this in time being the only one with enough common sense to stop him the young purple haired ninja quickly stook out his foot cursing at the hotheaded spearman's foolishness.

And suddenly before Benitora knew it he had tripped and fallen flat on his face in a cloud of brown dust while Sasuke and the rest glared at him.

"Hey!" Benitora growled snapping his head up to glare at them all especially Susake "What the hell was that for you little brat….. I should club you over the head for that!!"

"Lay off" Sasuke responded back crossing his arms unamussed.

"What!" Benitora cried out "You have to be joking that sneaky Akira is up to no… good I'm telling ya!"

All the rest shook there heads at hearing this with weary eyes for sometimes Benitora didn't know how to give up and it was not only embarrassing for them but for himself.

"Sweet Yuya come back!!" Benitora cried out in a fit

"Tora!!!" Yuya growled out in one last warning from many feet away with eyes of fire

"C..c'mon Yuya!!!" Benitora continued to whine now as he sat himself up and began to cry hysterical like a large baby "He's tricking you don't trust him …….waaaaah!!!"

"Gah!...what a child" Susuke muttered tiredly shacking his head as did the rest

Meanwhile while Benitora sat sulking, Yuya has just about had it as she was on the brink of loosing her temper. Letting out a tired sigh she kneeled before Akira attempting to examine the state of his injuries which she had already once wrapped up but they could have once again unraveled.

"Don't mind him" She said quickly reaching up without a blink of an eye as she carefully pulled open Akira's kimono shirt so she could see his wounds "He's just being his over-obnoxious jealous self as usual."

Akira looked at her confused, for a second or two as he turned his head to the side to look back at the rest who all seemed to have their hands full with the grown man turned cry baby of a great spears man.

He didn't quite get why Benitora was so overly upset about Yuya helping him out. He had learned well not to long ago that she was a gentle pure hearted person who just with the love of her heart aided those in need of her help.

However, even with all that said, he couldn't lie to himself for a moment and say he wasn't like many of others drawn to the young bounty huntress with her will as strong as steel and her carefree aura surrounding her as bright as the sun itself.

For that was how he saw Shiina Yuya for she was one hell of a strong minded woman and he had always preferred the stronger then the weak when it came to womanly interest.

"Now then" Yuya piped up breaking him from his far away thoughts as she still flushed red at her embarrassment of Benitora's tantrum "Let's see if ever things okay.. here"

As Yuya began to poke around Akira's injuries suddenly saw with great worry that his bandages she had wrapped him up in earlier were already red soaking through with blood.

"Oh my god I have to get some more bandages!" Yuya shrieked jumping up to her feet with a serious look down to him "Or you going to bleed to death if I don't stop it."

Akira raised his eyebrows at hearing this from her, although he himself knew his wounds were great they weren't fatal for he knew he would recover from them in time. But all the same, it pleased him to see her so concerned over him but he didn't want her to worry.

"Please……it's quite all right Miss Yuya" He said gently wincing as he leaned up a bit and placed a steady hand over his wounded chest "The pain is nothing I can't handle for I'm far to use to it."

Yuya was confused by his meaning but was soon enough startled when thick blue ice began to travel down the length of his chest until it covered his majoir wounds completely. Her mouth fell open with surprised and then again closed quickly as she recalled him doing this before as it had worked acting as a permanent barrier to hold him in.

She stood there silently after witnessing this for a moment or two looking down on him with a most curious expression.

Until finally it was broken once again to her aggravation by Benitoras crying wails for her to come back to him as she clutched her fist tightly into a ball and the vain in her forehead began to pulse violently hearing this.

But soon after as agitated as she was she let out all the hot steam as she remembered her mission here. She was to aid her friends not go beat them up because they were acting like complete jealous fools out to start a fight.

Akira was good for now or at least that was what it seemed for his wounds were thoroughly sealed up by thick blue ice so bandaging him up anymore then she already had was not needed as it seemed he had at last everything under control.

"Well it seems I don't have to worried about you bleeding to death any…. longer" Yuya lightly teased with a smile "But I many have to consider the odds of you….catching hyperthermia now"

"No I guess not" He laughed at this with a smile "For I assure you I won't catch cold…for I dare say I am cold itself"

She smiled at hearing this as she turned to leave admitting to herself that when he had just smiled he was purely the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen. For truth be tolled Akira was quit handsome as he stood out from all the rest expect that is from Kyo who was still the leading stunner.

But of course she would never admit that to anyone especially Benitora for it would just give him another lousy reason to be paranoid and he was already acting like a jealous fool.

But aside from all that really she didn't understand what all the fuss was about for sure she enjoyed being in Akira's company for not only was he super strong he was gentle and kind to her which she appreciated in this group of childish men both young and old.

But really on the other hand there was nothing else here to be seen for she just thought Akira as one of her companions and hopefully one day a good friend. For it so wasn't like she had a crush on him or anything like that for that would just be ridiculous but the thought was still there in the back of her mind.

"Umm… you just keep well alright" She said gently reaching out a hand to squeeze his shoulder realizing now that her cheeks were slightly turning pink. "For were all going to make it through this battle……alive and well you'll see"

He smiled once again towards her at this and she smiled back before bowing to him quickly as she left to tend to the rest who were now in need of her then ever.

As she left she thought back to the prior fight between the two Samurai and how much she would just love to just for the hell of it drop a large bolder on Benitora for making her feel all a sudden clumsy and nervous in side as her heart now beated a little to fast for her own liking.


End file.
